


Pedro Pascal Smut (Oneshots)

by aphrxdite



Category: Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Pedro Pascal Characters - Fandom
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Face-Fucking, I would like to apologise to my parents please don't read this xoxo, Javier Peña fucks you at DEA headquarters, Kingsman Training Session, Knife Kink, Literally smut oneshots, Netflix and HBO please don't sue me, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is for my Pascalitos <3, fighting training but spicy, inappropriate use of darksaber, sex on a plane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrxdite/pseuds/aphrxdite
Summary: This entire work is just smutty Pedro Pascal (and his Characters) one shots! I'll write some of my own but please feel free to request them in the comments as it'll help to give the people what they want!Also, there will be content warnings at the start of each chapter to ensure you are fine with the topics about to be discussed!Stay safe babies x
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Jack | Whiskey (Kingsman)/Reader, Javier Peña/Reader, Oberyn Martell/Reader, Pedro Pascal/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Pedro Pascal Smut (Oneshots)

So if you would like to submit a request for a smut, please fill out the guideline below, you don't have to answer all the bullet points - but the more you fill out, the better catered it will be for you <3

Character: (e.g. Pedro, Javier, Etc...)

AU/Canon: (e.g. AU Students, AU - Everyone lives, etc.)

Reader's Sex?: (e.g. Male, Female, non-binary)

What do you want to happen?: (e.g. describe the sort of smut you're into and I'll do my best!)

Anything else you want me to mention: (e.g specific details)

That's all I ask for you guys :) I'll get posting a few chapters of my own stuff first and then follow along with submissions!


End file.
